ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor Galtan Fights Things Episode 2
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Roster *Emperor Galtan *The Owner (Metaverse) *Chainsawmons Story THE BEGINNING A day after Emperor Galtan mercilessly killed Evilgon like a sick person, he was drinking hot cocoa in the Rift Cafe. "Ahh, some nice hot chocolate from... somewhere" said the Emperor to himself somewhat annoyed at the end. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the Owner who was cleaning the Cafe a bit. Dang you! he thought to himself as the Owner only glanced at him. Just then Emperor Galtan started hearing a chainsaw go off. "What the heck is that?" he asked himself. The Emperor looked out the window and saw that a blue dinosaurian beast with sharp silver teeth and chainsaws for arms was charging towards the front doors of the establishment. He got up from his chair and ran outside still drinking his cocoa, spilling some of it on the floor of the cafe. He put up his left hand and ordered the strange monster to stop. "STOP FIEND IN THE NAME OF MY LEFT HAND, LARRY HANDSOME" shouted the Emperor, however the monster, Chainsawmons would not listen and continued it's original charge. "All right, you wanna fight pal? B R I N G I T O N !" The complied to his request as it swung it's chainsaw at his neck. The Emperor dodged the attack before then giving the beast a crotch shot. Realizing it did not have male parts, he backed up away from the beast that spastically continued to attack. The Emperor quickly pulled out his sword to get on equal levels with Chainsawmons. The two clashed their respective weapons together, EG's opponent proving to be more difficult to counter as the smaller blades on the chainsaw's caught on, and threw him slightly to the side. The monster quickly tried an alternative route, and sawed at Galtan's legs. The emperor jumped into the air, and on and back off of Chainsawmons, disorienting the monster and causing it to fall down. He cut the rapid beast's tail off to which it cried in pain. Chainsawmons got back up and began dueling the Emperor once again with it's chainsaws against his sword. At one point Chainsawmons attempted to reach his head forward to bite the Emperor. To defend himself, Emperor Galtan threw his hot chocolate upon the monster's face causing it to screech it pain as it balled backwards in horrible pain. The Emperor decided it was time for the finishing move where he sliced the beast in half, stopping it's chainsaws and making it's eyes go dull. Emperor Galtan looked at the corpse and went back into the Rift Cafe, sitting down at the counter. The Owner came up from behind the counter, gave him another hot chocolate, and then disappeared again. The Emperor then begin to sip his drink, thinking of it as earned. "Aw yeah" THE END Trivia *I just plan these things out as I write them. *Chainsawmons's design process was always meant to basically be EX Gronken. Category:Emgaltan Category:Completed Works Category:Emperor Galtan Fights Things Category:Emperor Galtan Fights Things Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Live Chat Metaverse